Mikey's Bandana
by Donatello Fan
Summary: This is set after Magdalene was born. Based on the 2k12 series of TMNT. Mikey meets a girl named Amy. They fall in love. Mikey has to put up with his nightmares. I DON'T OWN TMNT OR MAGDALENE. Amy is my own character. I OWN AMY...This is a sequel to Teenage Mutant Ninja Dad...sort of
1. Chapter 1

After Magdalene was born no one had time to hang out with Mikey. Every time he tries to hang out with Donnie and April they just yell at him. When he tries to hang out with Raph he will just get his ass kicked. No one has time for Mikey.

Chapter 1

"Hey Donnie, do you want to play Mario kart" asked Mikey. "No Mikey, can't see I'm trying to get Magdalene to sleep" replied Donnie. "Hey April, do you want to play Mario kart with me" asked Mikey. "No Mikey, me and Donnie don't have time for you stupid games" replied April. Magdalene woke up and started crying. "thanks a lot Mikey" said April. Mikey had a tears forming in his eyes. Mikey walked over to Leo. "Hey Leo, do you want to play Tetris" asked Mikey. "No Mikey, I'm very busy hanging out with Karai" replied Leo. Mikey didn't want to ask Raph. He will just kick his ass. Mikey also wouldn't asked Splinter because he was meditating. Mikey just sat in a dark corner and cried. "Why does no one want to hang out with me" sobbed Mikey. Mikey went up to the surface to make a new friend to hang out with. But instead he found Dogpound.

Dogpound pounded to shit out of Mikey. Mikey was cut and bleeding every where. Mikey went back to the lair and he saw all of his friends and family look at him in anger. Mikey didn't know what to say. Mikey just said "Blood tastes like metal." Then Mikey just went back in the dark corner to cry again. Everyone was still angry with him. Raph threw a rock at Mikey's head. Mikey got a huge cut on the back of his head. Mikey went to April to get some first aid. "Hey April, can I have some bandages" sobbed Mikey. April looked at Mikey covered in blood. April couldn't stand to see I'm like this. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I feel like I'm going to pass out" said Mikey. April took Mikey to get some bandages. April saw that Mikey was in a lot of pain.

April put bandages on Mikey's cuts. Mikey had tears coming out of his eyes. After April put bandages on Mikey she hugged him. April was crying with Mikey. "I can't stand seeing you like this" said April. Mikey held April tightly. April was still a little mad at Mikey but she just can't stand seeing him in pain and suffering. After that, Mikey went to bed. But Mikey was kicked out of the room so Mikey had to sleep out Side the room. Mikey covered him self up with his blanked and rested his head on a pizza box. At least he had his teddy bear. Mikey put on his old bandana from when he was a kid. Mikey was cold and scared. Mikey went to sleep. Mikey woke up in the middle of the night crying. He had a nightmare about his brothers trying to hurt him.

April walked in the room and saw Mikey crying. "What's wrong Mikey" asked April. "Just Nightmares again" sobbed Mikey. April looked at Mikey. "Nightmares are not real" said April. "Have you seen that movie with that burned dude in a sweater with a glove with knifes on the glove?" Said Mikey. "That's just a movie" laughed April. Mikey smiled. "You really know how to cheer me up" said Mikey. April hugged Mikey in a loving friendly way.

The next morning Mikey woke up humming living on a prayer by Bon Jovi. Mikey walked in to the kitchen and saw Donnie feeding magdalene her breakfast. "You seem happy today" said Donnie. "Yep" replied Mikey. "Sorry about the other day... Leo and Raph are sorry too" said Donnie. "That's ok bro...tell the others that I forgive them" said Mikey. Mikey didn't have his breakfast pizza. Mikey sneaked up to the surface. Mikey looked at the city thinking he could achieve anything. Mikey took a deep breath. Mikey heard screaming. He saw a girl being attacked! Mikey went down to save her. "Back off you guys" said Mikey. "Holy fucking shit an alien" said the guys.

"Back off" said the girl. The girl was around Mikey's age. "I'm not going to hurt you" said Mikey. " what's your name" asked Mikey. "I'm Amy" said Amy. "I'm Mikey... I'm a mutant turtle" said Mikey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikey took Amy back to the lair. "Ok here we are" said Mikey. "You live in the sewer" said Amy. "Yep" said Mikey. Mikey took Amy to the bathroom to get a bandaid. "MIKEY...WHY IS THERE A GIRL HERE" shouted Leo. "Sorry dude. But Amy needed a bandaid" said Mikey. "There's more of you" said Amy. "Yep... This is Leo" said Mikey.

"Hey Leo...where are the band aids" said Mikey. "We ran out" said Leo. "Shit" said Mikey. "We got rubbing alcohol...but it burns" said Mikey. "Alright then" said Amy. Mikey dammed some on Amy's cut. Amy flinched. "Don't worry Amy...I got this" said Mikey. Amy closed her eyes. After Mikey dubbed the rubbing alcohol he put a bandage on the cut. "Are you ok" said Mikey. "Yep" said Amy.

Amy looked into Mikey's eyes. Mikey smiled. It was getting late and Amy was getting tired. Mikey wanted Amy to stay for a sleepover. "Master splinter, can Amy stay for a sleep over" asked Mikey. "Ok... Only if Amy says she wants to stay... And behave yourselves" said Splinter. "Hey Amy, do you want to stay for a sleepover" said Mikey. "Yeah sure" said Amy. Mikey and Amy slept out side of the bedrooms. Mikey looked at Amy. Mikey thought to him self. "I love Amy" thought Mikey. "Why was Amy not that scared of Me when she first met me" thought Mikey. "Hey Amy...When you first met me...why weren't you scared of me" said Mikey. "I've seen much worse then you" said Amy. "Do you like me" said Mikey. "Yes Mikey...of course I do" said Amy. Mikey hugged Amy. "Amy...before I got we go to sleep, I have nightmares and I mite wake up in the night crying" said Mikey. "That's ok" said Amy. Mikey and Amy went to sleep.

Mikey woke up crying again. "What's wrong Mikey" asked Amy. "Nightmares again...I had a nightmare about a monster trying to kill me" said Mikey. Amy hugged Mikey. "I hate nightmares" said Mikey.

The next morning Mikey made Amy some breakfast. "Here you go Amy, it's breakfast pizza" said Mikey. "You like pizza" asked Mikey. "Yes" said Amy. "Morning guys" said April. "Morning April" said Mikey. "Who is this" asked April. "This is Amy. She's a friend of mine" said Mikey. "Nice to meet you Amy" said April. "Nice to meet you too" said Amy.

"This is my daughter Magdalene and this is my husband Donnie" said April. "You have a daughter and a husband" said Amy. "Yep" said April. "Cool" said Amy.

After breakfast Mikey and Amy turned on the TV to watch the news. "Breaking news!...Roosevelt street destroyed" said the news man. "I live there...I'm homeless" said Amy. "You can live here" said Mikey. "Ok" said Amy.

After that, April showed Amy Magdalene. "This is my daughter" said April. "Cute" said Amy. "Hi Amy. I'm Donnie, April's husband" said Donnie. "Nice to meet you" said Amy. Mikey looked at Amy. Mikey smiled. Amy looked at Mikey. "Are you ok Mikey" asked Amy. "Yes, I'm fine...how old are you" asked Mikey. "I'm 16" said Amy. "I'm 16 too" said Mikey. Amy smiled at Mikey. "Hey Mikey...can I show you something" said Amy. "Ok" replied Mikey. Amy took Mikey to him to her bag. "Look inside" said Amy. Mikey put his hand in the bag. Mikey pulled out a picture of her family. "My mum and brother died in a car crash and my dad ran away" said Amy. "I'm sorry Amy...that's so sad" sobbed Mikey. Amy hugged Mikey. "Don't worry Mikey...it was 10 years ago" said Amy. Mikey hugged Amy tightly.

It was getting late so Mikey and Amy went to there beds and they talked. "What's your school like" asked Mikey. "Shit" replied Amy. Mikey laughed. Mikey looked into Amy's eyes. "I think your awesome" said Mikey. Amy smiled. It was getting late so Mikey and Amy laid down. "I don't want to go to sleep...I get nightmares" said Mikey. "Don't worry Mikey, I'm here" said Amy. Mikey and Amy fell asleep.

Mikey woke up again crying. Amy woke up. "Are you ok" said Amy. "No" sobbed Mikey. "I hate nightmares...this one was the worst. A monster tried to kill me,you,April and my brothers" sobbed Mikey. Amy hugged Mikey and kissed him on his fore head. "Don't worry, it's just a nightmare...we will be just fine" said Amy. "I love you Amy" sobbed Mikey. "I love you too Mikey" said Amy. Mikey kissed Amy. "I really love you" sobbed Mikey. "I really love you too" said Amy.

The next morning Mikey and Amy were holding hands. "Why are you holding hands" asked Raph. "Because i love her" said Mikey. "Amy,you love Mikey" asked Raph. "Yes...I do very much" replied Amy. Raph was speechless. Mikey and Amy didn't have breakfast. They just went back to their room.

Mikey sat on the bed. "I love you" said Mikey. "I love you too" said Amy. Amy started kissing Mikey. Mikey wrapped his arms around her. "I love you" said Mikey. They started having sex. When they were done they just talked. "That was awesome" said Mikey. "That was" said Amy. Donnie walked in seeing them naked in bed. "What the fuck" said Donnie. "Oh my god Donnie" said Mikey. "Sorry" said Donnie as he walked out of the room. After that, Mikey talked to April. "Hey April, what's it like to be married" said Mikey. "Great" said April. "Should I get married to Amy" asked Mikey. "If you both agree then yes" replied April. "I just had sex with Amy" said Mikey. "Really" said April. "Yep" said Mikey. "Congratulations" said April. "I love Amy" said Mikey. "I'm very happy for you" said April. "Thanks" said Mikey. Mikey walked up to Amy. Amy was in her bra and pants. "Sorry Amy" said Mikey. "Come here" said Amy. "Yes" said Mikey. Amy grabbed Mikey's hand and placed it on her breast. "I love you" said Amy. Mikey kissed Amy.

Mikey and Amy went up to the surface. "What do you want to do" asked Mikey. "Let's just take a walk" said Amy. Mikey and April walked on the roofs. "What a nice day" said Mikey. "Yeah" said Amy. After there walk Mikey and Amy went back down to the sewer.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I DON'T OWN FIGHT CLUB OR TMNT

Chapter 3

7 weeks passed since the last time Mikey and Amy had sex.

It is getting late and Mikey and Amy are tired. "I really don't want to go to sleep" said Mikey. "I'm here, don't worry" said Amy. Mikey smiled. Mikey and Amy went to sleep. Then Mikey woke up in the middle of the night sweating. "Are you alright" asked Amy. "No, just an other nightmare...there was a big monster and it tried it slash me" said Mikey. Amy kissed Mikey. Mikey hugged her and kissed her. "I love you" said Mikey. "I love you too" said Amy.

The next morning Amy ran to the toilet. Mikey herd puking noises. "Are you Ok in there" asked Mikey. "Yeah...I'm fine" said Amy. Mikey busted in and saw Amy looking pale. "You don't look ok" said Mikey. "I feel fine" said Amy. Amy continued puking. "You look cold" said Mikey. "I guess your right" said Amy.

Mikey walked in the kitchen and told his brothers about Amy, "Amy is feeling very well so just give her some pease, ok bros" they all looked at Mikey. "We'll keep it down" said Leo.

Mikey gave Amy his blue blanket and some soup. "Get well soon Amy, I hope you like the soup" said Mikey. "Thanks Mikey...I'll be fine" said Amy. Mikey went to talk to April. "Hey April and Donnie, Amy isn't feeling so good...I'm very worried" said Mikey. "Why is she not well" asked Donnie. "I don't know" said Mikey. "I know it's not food poisoning or a cold because it has been warm down her and the pizza has been well cooked" said Mikey. "Is she ok" said April. "She has been puking a little bit and she looks pale" said Mikey. "That's how I felt when I was pregnant with Magdalene" said April. "Oh crap" said Donnie. "Um...Mikey, you should get her a pregnancy test" said April. "Why" said Mikey. "Just get one" said Donnie.

April went to the shop and got a pregnancy test for Amy. When she got back Mikey was waiting for her. "Here you go Mikey, give it to Amy" said April. "Ok" said Mikey. Mikey went to Amy. "Here Amy...April told me to give this to you" said Mikey. "Why" said Amy. "I don't know" said Mikey. Amy went to use it. "Oh shit" said Amy. Mikey walked in. "It's positive" said Amy. "What does that mean" said Mikey. "I'm pregnant" said Amy. Mikey felt like he was going to faint. Mikey had tears in his eyes. Mikey hugged Amy. "It all my fault" said Mikey. "No it not Mikey...I still love you" said Amy.

Mikey and Amy went to brake the news to his friends and family. "Amy's pregnant" said Mikey as he walked away from his brothers. April went to get Mikey. "Mikey" said April. "What" said Mikey. "You should be happy" said April. "Why" said Mikey. "Because it a great thing, be coming a parent is a good thing" said April. Mikey started crying. "I'm won't be a good parent...I have nightmares...she's my girlfriend..." Said Mikey. Then all of a sudden, the world was twisting.

Mikey woke up crying. It was a nightmare. "Are you okay" said Amy. "No...I had a nightmare when you were pregnant" sobbed Mikey. Amy hugged Mikey. "That wasn't a nightmare...you passed out in Aprils arms" said Amy. "NO...I won't be good dad...I have nightmares and you need your sleep" sobbed Mikey. "Don't worry Mikey" said Amy. "Your in a lot of pain" sobbed Mikey. "No I'm not...the pain comes and go's" said Amy. "That's what April said when she was pregnant" said Mikey. Mikey hugged Amy tightly. Mikey passed out again. This time he was fighting a blob. "Timothy...is that you?" Said Mikey. The blob roared and charged at him. Then Mikey woke up again. "I need help" said Mikey. "You'll be fine" said Amy. Mikey just can't handle the stress. Mikey just was panicky! The nightmares are taking over Mikey's life! Amy felt bad for Mikey.

The next morning Mikey didn't say "hi" or "good morning" he just went to the surface to think. "How can I be a dad,I have nightmares and I'm sensitive" thought Mikey. Mikey was still in shock. He didn't want to see Amy's face again. But he love Amy. He loved her so much. He couldn't believe what he has done to Amy. Mikey got board so he just went back to the sewer. When he got to the lair his family were there waiting. "Mikey, your ok" said Amy. "Yeah" sobbed Mikey. Mikey had tears in his eyes. A tear fell down his cheek. "What's wrong...your crying" said Amy. "It's just that...you don't deserve to be pregnant. Your so beautiful" sobbed Mikey. "It's okay Mikey" said Amy. Amy gave Mikey a hug. "Does master splinter know about this" said Mikey. "Yes...he's fine with it. April and Donnie have a daughter and me and Karai have a daughter too" said Leo. Amy stroked Mikey's cheek. "Can someone get me a tissue" said Amy. "Here you go...I can't stand seeing his like this" said April while handing over a tissue. Amy wiped Mikey's tears away. Mikey,don't worry, I love you and we are going to have this baby together" said Amy. "Ok then" sobbed Mikey. Mikey kissed Amy.

Mikey and Amy got hungry so Mikey made some pizza. "Here you go Amy, some pepperoni pizza" said Mikey. "Thanks Mikey" said Amy. Then suddenly Mikey's vision started to twist. Mikey found him self in a white place. The only sound he could here is Amy's voice saying "Mikey" repeatedly. Then Mikey came out of his day nightmare. "What just happened" said Amy. "I...i have no idea" said Mikey. Mikey didn't want his pizza anymore. He was so upset. Amy will finish off the pizza anyway.

Mikey went to Donnie for help. "Hey Donnie...I need your help" asked Mikey. "What's wrong now" said Donnie in a frustrated voice. "My nightmares are taking over my life...what do I do" said Mikey.

"I'll give you a pill that will try to make your nightmares less constant" said Donnie. "Oh and don't take it in the day...you will collapse" said Donnie. "Ok, sweet" said Mikey. Mikey took the pill out of Donnie's hand. He looked at Donnie's face. It was melting. Then Mikey fell to the ground crying. " up, are you ok" said April. Mikey got up and hugged April. "I need more help" sobbed Mikey. Amy walked in the room. "Are you alright" said Amy. "No, I'm having day nightmares" said Mikey. Amy took Mikey to there room. Amy sat down Mikey on the bed. Mikey hugged Amy. "I'm sorry Amy" said Mikey. "You don't need to be sorry" said Amy. Amy kissed Mike on his fore head. "I still love you Mikey" said Amy. "I still love you too" said Mikey. Mikey didn't know what to say. " I think I'm putting a lot of stress on you" said Mikey. "Your not Mikey" said Amy. Amy suddenly felt sick again and she ran to the toilet. "Poor Amy" said Mikey.

Mikey started crying. April walked in to give Mikey a book on pregnancy. April kissed Mikey on his head. Mikey looked up at April. "Don't worry Mikey, everything will be fine" said April. Mikey faintly smiled. "Thanks April" said Mikey. Amy walked out of the toilet. "Are you ok Amy" asked Mikey. "Yes,just still I bit sick" replied Amy. "April gave us a book on pregnancy" said Mikey. "Thank you April" said Amy. "No problem" said April. "I'm 16 and I'm going to be a dad" said Mikey. "Mikey...your not 16, your 18" said April. "How old are you then" said Mikey. "I'm 19" said April. "And how old are you" said Mikey. "I'm 18" said Amy. "I must have been half awake when I first met you" said Mikey. "We're there muggers there" asked Mikey. "Only one" said Amy. "I need some serious help" said Mikey.

Amy hugged Mikey. "Your gonna be just fine" said Amy. It was getting very late so Mikey went to bed while the others were watching a movie. "Hey dudes, it's 11:00 pm, I'm going to bed" said Mikey. "Good night Mikey, love you" said Amy. "Love you too" said Mikey. Mikey laid on his bed. He couldn't get to sleep. It was now 12:30 pm and Mikey still was a wake. Amy walked in the room. Amy strokes Mikey's head. "Are you ok" said Amy. "I can't go to sleep" said Mikey. Mikey remembered the pill Donnie gave him. Mikey got the pill and took it. Mikey got to sleep. He was dreaming of the monster again. It must be a warning for what's to come in the real world. Mikey was getting nervous. The pill didn't work. Then the monster was in the lair. Mikey saw all the dead body's of his family. Even poor Madelene. "You sick bastard. You killed April. You just killed a mum" shouted Mikey. Then the monster grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Mikey was now in a black room. All he could here was his name being shouted by his girlfriend. Mikey woke up from his dream. He was crying. Amy was there sleeping. "Thank god Amy didn't wake up" Mikey whispered. Mikey went to Donnie and April's room. He woke up Donnie. "What" said Donnie. "That pill didn't work" said Mikey. Donnie got up. "what do you mean it didn't work" whispered Donnie. Donnie and Mikey went to the lab. He took a blood sample from Mikey. "It looks like it has rejected it's self" said Donnie. "What do you mean" said Mikey. "It didn't go threw your body very well so it didn't dissolve...it just stayed solid" said Donnie. "That doesn't make any sense" said Mikey. "I know" said Donnie.

Donnie got tired so he went back to bed. Mikey slept in the bathtub. The next morning Raph turned on the shower. Mikey woke up in shock. "COLD, COLD WATER" shouted Mikey. Raph laughed. "I'm gonna kill you" said Mikey. Mikey push Raph back. Mikey punched Raph on his right shoulder. Amy came in. "Are you ok Mikey, you seem stressed" said Amy. "Raph got me wet" said Mikey. "He punched me" said Raph. Mikey walked off in to his room. Amy put a towel over Mikey's body. Amy hugged Mikey. "Did you have a good sleep last night" asked Amy. "I had a nightmare again so I went to Donnie for help and then I slept in a bathtub" said Mikey.

8 weeks past and Amy's pregnant stomach got I little bigger, but not too noticeable. Amy had some stomach pains. Mikey had to look after Amy. "Are you ok Amy" asked Mikey. "Yes. I'm fine, you don't need to worry" replied Amy. Amy was laying on her bed. Her fore head was a little bit warm. Amy hold her stomach tightly and carefully. "On second thought, maybe I need I rest" said Amy. "Ok, if you need anything just say" said Mikey. "Ok" said Amy. Mikey kissed Amy on her fore head. It was getting late so Mikey went to bed. Amy was fast asleep. Mikey went to sleep. Mikey woke up crying again at 2:00 am. "Are you alright" said Amy. "Nightmares" sobbed Mikey. "I think you need help" said Amy. "Yep" sobbed Mikey. Mikey hugged Amy. "These nightmares are taking over my life" said Mikey. April walked in. "Is everything ok" asked April. "Everything is fine" said Amy. "Mikey, you can sleep in my room, then Amy can have some rest" said April. "Ok, but what about Magdalene" said Mikey. "She's a good sleeper now" said April. "Ok then. I will sleep in your room" said Mikey. Mikey went to April's room. Mikey went to sleep.

Mikey woke up at 8:00 am sweating. No one was in the room. Amy walked in. "Morning Mikey" said Amy. Amy kissed Mikey on his head. "What's wrong" asked Amy. "The nightmares are never gonna stop" said Mikey. "Yes they will" said Amy. Mikey got up to hug Amy. "I love you" said Mikey. Amy kissed Mikey. "I love you too" said Mikey. Mikey really loves Amy. Amy really loves Mikey. "I have a question...do you want to have a baby" asked Mikey. "Yes Mikey" said Amy. Mikey had tears of joy in his eyes. "Oh Mikey...don't cry" said Amy. "I'm not crying" sobbed Mikey. Amy kissed Mikey. Mikey noticed that Amy's pregnant stomach was getting a little bigger. Amy put Mikey's hand on her stomach. Amy smiled. Mikey kissed Amy. "I love you" said Mikey. "I love you too" said Amy.

After that, Mikey went to Donnie. "I need your help...my nightmares aren't going" said Mikey. "I'm making a medicine to inject into your brainwaves that can kill nightmares" said Donnie. "Will it kill me" said Mikey. "No...it's not even Medicine, it's gas" said Donnie. "When will it be done" said Mikey. "Soon and also it will make you sleep better" said Donnie. "Alright then" said Mikey. Mikey went to the kitchen to see Leo. Mikey wasn't hungry. "What's it like being a dad" asked Mikey. "It pretty good...it has its ups and downs" said Leo. Mikey smiled. Leo smiled too. Mikey's heart felt was beating fast for no reason. Mikey grabbed his chest. Mikey fainted. "Mikey...wake up...Mike" said Leo. Leo's voice was fading. Mikey passed out.

Mikey woke up in a dark room. He saw the same monster from his nightmares. Mikey was on the ground. The monster was standing above him. The monster slashed at Mikey. Mikey started crying. Mikey was bleeding. There was blood all over the wall. "Why are you doing this to me" said Mikey. The monster looked at him. He didn't answer. The monster brought his sharp blade like claws up. The monster was about to slash at Mikey.

But Mikey woke up crying. It was just a day nightmare. He was lying on the Kitchen floor. Everyone was looking down at him. "Holy fucking shit, I thought we where going to lose you" sobbed Amy. "It was just a day nightmare" said Mikey. "I done some blood tests Mikey...you had a mild heart attack, you have to take these pills for a week" said Donnie. Mikey got up the hug Amy. Amy was crying. Amy hugged Mikey tightly.

Mikey needed to sit down. Amy took Mikey to the sofa. Mikey and Amy sat down on the sofa. they turned on the TV. They watched Fight Club. April gave Mikey a can of cola and a blanket. Mikey thanked April. Mikey put some of the blanket on Amy. Mikey put his arm around her back.

After the film they went to bed. Mikey went to Aprils room. Before Mikey went to sleep he said "good night" to April, Donnie, magdalene and Amy. When he sat on the bed he took the pill. He just went straight to sleep. Mikey was dreaming about unicorns. But than the sky's went black and the rivers turned red. Mikey saw that big monster again. "You'll will suffer" said The Monster. Mikey woke up and his heart was beating. Mikey couldn't stand it anymore. It has been driving Mikey insane. Mikey just started crying. Mikey looked in the mirror. His eyes turned red for a second. Mikey saw a weird figure behind him. "You will die" whispered the shadow like figure. Mikey got frightened. He knew something was going on. Then suddenly, Mikey felt like he was going to throw up. Then Mikey started to punch him. He couldn't help it. He felt like he was being possessed by the devil. April turned on the lights. She was in shock seeing Mikey punch him self. Mikey was bleeding. April tried to stop him but it was too hard. Mikey threw himself into the mirror. The Glass mirror smashed. Mikey then stopped. "What happened" sobbed Mikey. "I don't know" said April. April took Mikey to the bathroom. She cleaned up his cuts. Mikey told April that he saw a shadow like figure behind him. April started to get worried. Mikey has not been acting the same lately. Amy rushed into the bathroom to see what was going on. April told Amy that Mikey wouldn't stop punching hisself. Amy got worried. She was scared.

Mikey looked Amy right in the eyes and said "don't worry...I'm the one who should be worrying". Amy didn't know what to say. She just hugged Mikey. Mikey was worried. After that, Mikey went back into his bed. He felt cold. Amy walked into the room to see if Mikey was still ok. Amy sat next to Mikey. She didn't move. She kissed Mikey on the cheek. Mikey sat up. He looked at Amy. Amy smiled faintly. Mikey hugged Amy. "I love you" said Mikey. "I love you too" said Amy. Mikey had a tear in his left eye. Mikey then just clasped. The next morning, Mikey saw Amy over him. Amy asked if he was ok. Mikey replied "I'm fine...why". "You clasped" said Amy. "Shit" said Mikey. Amy helped Mikey up. Mikey didn't want breakfast. He made Amy breakfast. "Hey Mikey...you don't look so good" said Leo. "I feel a bit bad...but not too bad" said Mikey. Mikey looked pale and tired. Leo was worried.

3 weeks past and Amy's stomach was getting bigger. Mikey's nightmare were getting worse. He was scared. He was scared for Amy. He loved her. April is worried for Mikey and Amy. It was getting very late so, Mikey and Amy went to bed. Mikey moved back in Amy's room. When Mikey's head it the pillow, he just fell asleep. He woke up...again. Amy went to see if Mikey was ok. Mikey's eyes were glowing red. Then his eyes went back to normal. Amy hugged Mikey. Mikey felt I small kick on his chest. It was his and Amy's child. Amy put his hand on her stomach. Mikey smiled. A tear dropped down Mikey's cheek. "I can't believe that the baby is kicking...it hurts a bit but its worth it" said Amy. Mikey hugged Amy. Amy was so happy. So was Mikey. But the joy didn't last for long!...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mikey's eyes turned red. He looked at Amy in a weird way. Amy look worried. He stood up and punched the wall. "Fuck! Why is this happening to me" screamed Mikey. He had a flash back to when he was a baby. He was rapped up in a blanked. Splinter was taking care of him. He was playing and having fun with Mikey. Mikey was laughing. Splinter smiled down at Mikey. He put Mikey into his cradle that was made of bamboo. He saw his brothers sleeping peacefully. The flash back ended. Mikey's eyes turned back to normal. He sat on the ground with his leg up to his chest. He started crying. "I miss when life was easy" sobbed Mikey. Amy looked shocked. Amy didn't want to bother him. Mikey looked at Amy. Amy smiled. Mikey hugged Amy.

Splinter walked in the room. "I sense that Mikey is having some troubles" said Splinter. Mikey looked at his father. Splinter kneeled down to his son. "When you where a baby, I spent every moment with you and your brothers. You where special. You where happy. You never left my side. I never wanted you to get hurt. That is the reason why you aren't the leader. When you are a leader, you have to protect the others. It is very hard. I love you, my son" said Splinter. A tear went down Mikey's cheek. "I love you too, dad" sobbed Mikey as he gave splinter a hug. "You can fight any demon. You can defeat this trouble of yours. You are a ninja" said Splinter. Mikey looked up at his father. Mikey didn't know what to say. "When you are a father, spend every moment with your son or daughter. Protect your child. Love your child. Never abuse your child. I will train your son or daughter the ways of the ninja" said Splinter. "Ok" said Mikey. "Remember my son, you can do this...you are a ninja" said Splinter. Mikey smiled.

The next morning, Mikey woke up in a pretty good mood. He told everyone about last night. Amy wasn't there. He asked Donnie where Amy was. Donnie told him that Amy went to the hospital with April. Mikey was ok with that. An hour later, Amy came back with some ultrasound photos "Is it a boy or a girl" asked Donnie. "It's a boy" said Amy. "Congrats" said Mikey. Amy kissed Mikey. "What shall we name it" said Mikey. "I'm not sure" said Amy. Mikey smiled. Raph was in a dark corner. Looking at pictures of his old girlfriend. Raph cried. He took his sai and slit his throat. He screamed. Leo ran over and try to stop the bleeding. Splinter walked in the room to find Raph on the floor bleeding with Leo trying to stop the bleeding. He looked shocked. Leo got a bandage to wrap around his neck. The bleeding stopped. Raph looked pale. Donnie put him on a bed. Raph was alive. The cut in his throat wasn't deep. He lost some blood but not a lot. April was scared. Splinter touched Raph on his head. Splinter had a flash back. He saw Raph playing with Leo. They were happy. Then, the clouds turned black. A guy came and tried to kill Mikey. Raph quickly attacked him. The flash back ended. He had tears in his eyes. Amy hugged Splinter. Donnie looked at Raph. It didn't look good. Raph opened his eyes. Everyone was shocked. "Fuck...my throat hurts" muttered Raph. Splinter stitched his slit throat. Raph looked pale. They left Raph alone so they can give him some rest. Before they left the room, Amy kissed him on his fore head. Leo gave him some green tea and dry toast for lunch. Raph couldn't really talk. Leo sat beside him. Raph couldn't really eat either. An hour later, April walked in with Magdalene in her arms. April touched Leo on his head. Leo turned around and saw April holding Magdalene. Leo smiled. "Are you going to be ok" asked April. "I'll be fine" said Leo. April smiled.

Amy was sitting on a chair. She was worried about Raph and Mikey. Mikey came to see if Amy was ok.

"Are you ok" asked Mikey. "I'm fine...just worried" replied Amy. Leo walked in the room. He sat down on the ground. Leo looked fed up. Amy groaned. "What's wrong" said Mikey. "It's just the baby moving...it hurts a little" said Amy. Amy put Mikey's hand on her stomach. Leo smiled. Leo got up. "Congrats Mikey" said Leo. Mikey put Leo's hand on Amy's stomach. Leo was speechless. "I'm very happy for you, Mikey" said Leo. Amy smiled. "What shall we name him" said Amy. "Captain Ryan" said Leo. Mikey laughed. "That name sucks" said Mikey. Leo laughed. Amy still didn't know what to name him. Mikey didn't know what to name him either. Raph walked in the room. "Are you ok" said Leo. Raph didn't answer. Amy got up. She put his hand on her stomach. Raph didn't respond. Amy hugged Raph. Raph started to cry. "Don't cry" said Amy. Raph was really upset. "What's wrong" said Amy. "I miss my girlfriend" said Raph. Amy looked into Ralph's eyes. She felt really bad. Raph walked away. It was getting late so Mikey and Amy went to bed. Mikey had nightmares again. He woke up. Mikey was ok. For once. Then his eyes went red. He took a knife. Walked up to his girlfriends bed. He got ready to stab her. He dropped the knife. His eyes went back to normal. Amy woke up. "I hate my life" said Mikey. Then he fainted. Amy really loves Mikey. Sometimes Mikey could be a bit of an idiot. But Mikey isn't stupid. He just looked at the top of the sewer. Amy hold hands with him. She loved him. She kissed Mikey on his cheek. Mikey smiled. Things weren't normal. Mikey was cold. Amy wrapped her arms around Mikey. Mikey got a blanket for them. Mikey was happy again.

The next morning, Mikey found an old box with baby toys in it. He saw a green lamb toy from when he was a baby. He smiled. Amy took a look in the box. She found a picture of Mikey when he was a baby. She smiled. Mikey remembered it is his birthday in a week. He was going to be 19. Mikey was excited. He told Amy. Amy didn't know what to get him.

Splinter was sitting in his dojo. He remembered when Mikey was young. He had a flashback. Mikey used to call splinter, Splitter. He saw Mikey use his training weapon for the first time. He also saw Donnie use his training weapon.

A tear went down his cheek. Donnie and Mikey got on pretty well. They were like friends, almost. Mikey walked in the dojo. Splinter turned around. Mikey asked if he was ok. He said "Yes...I'm fine". Mikey saw tears in his eyes. Mikey thought it was best to leave him alone.

Mikey went to check on Raph. His scar is healing pretty well. Raph started to look green again. Raph still felt a bit sick. Amy and April came to check on Raph. April was holding Magdalene. "Are you ok, Raph" said Amy. "I'm fine" said Raph. April put magdalene on his legs. Raph put Magdalene in his arms. He smiled. April smiled. Mikey laughed. Mikey's eyes turned red. Mikey took his weapons. He left the room. He saw Donnie sitting at a table. He put the metal chain around his neck and tried to strangle him. April ran into the room with Mikey's skateboard. She wracked him around the back of Mikey's head. He fell to the ground. He was knocked out. When he woke up. He saw April crying. "What the fuck...my head hurts. Have i been drinking" said Mikey. He felt the back of his head. He felt band aid. "I'm so sorry Mikey. You went out of control. You haven't been drinking. You turned...evil again. Please forgive me. I love you Mikey and you know that. It was for your own good" sobbed April. Mikey felt like his heart was torn apart. But, Mikey knew that April didn't mean it. "April...thank you" said Mikey. April hugged Mikey tightly. "Your a good friend, April" said Mikey. A tear went down Mikey's cheek. Amy cried tears of joy.

It was 11:30 pm. Mikey was getting tired. He went to bed with Amy. His eyes closed slowly. He was in a white room. With blood on the wall. He can hear a voice saying "everything is real". Mikey woke up. He woke up everyone in the lair. "What now" said Leo. "Yeah" said Donnie. "My nightmares mite be real" said Mikey.

Leo couldn't help but laugh. Mikey got angry and punched Leo in the face. "I'm serious...when it happens you will all thank me" said Mikey. "Mikey, it's just a dream...dreams aren't real" said Donnie. "They could be" said Mikey. "No they can't" said Raph. "Shut the fuck up, Raph" shouted Mikey. Mikey could hear loud noises. Everyone else could too. They could hear people screaming, cars crashing and loud roars. Mikey and Donnie looked up at the surface. It was the monster that Mikey had nightmares about. "Oh shit" said Mikey. The army were being defeated by the monster. It was up to the turtles to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey went to the surface with Leo, Raph and Donnie. The monster was destroying everything. A rock can hurdling at Mikey's face. He passed out. He woke up with Amy at his side. "Are you ok" sobbed Amy. "My head hurts" said Mikey. Amy kissed Mikey on his forehead. "Your going to be ok" sobbed Amy. April came in crying. "You almost died" sobbed April. "Hey Mikey" said Leo quietly. "What happened" said Mikey. "A huge rock hit you in the face, it almost crushed your skull. Donnie operated for 3 hours" said Leo. "Did you kill the monster" said Mikey. "No. It disappeared" said Leo. Mikey hugged Leo. "I love you, Dude" sobbed Mikey. "I love you too, little brother" said Leo. Donnie walked in. "Hey, how's my favourite dude" said Donnie. "He's doing good" said April. "Great" said Donnie. "How do you feel" said Donnie. "I feel like I'm going to vomit" said Mikey. "Here, I got you a bucket and some water. I also have you teddy bear" said Donnie. He gave Mikey his teddy bear and put the bucket and water at the side of his bed. Raph walked in with splinter. "How's my favourite bro" said Raph. "I'm feel like shit, but I'm ok" said Mikey. "Awesome" said Raph. "How do you feel, my son" said Splinter. "I've had better days" said Mikey. Splinter smiled. "Hey Leo, I'm sorry for slapping you in the face" said Mikey. "That's ok" said Leo. Donnie came down to hug Mikey. "Your going to be ok" said Donnie. Mikey had tears in his eyes. A tear went down his cheek. Donnie felt like crying. But Donnie knows that the strong ones cry and the weak ones don't. Donnie had tears coming down his cheek. Mikey got really tired. He fell asleep. Everyone was sleeping close by. They were all worried about him. Leo couldn't sleep. He had a look in his draw to find his sleeping pills. All he could find we're Donnie's sleeping pills and a journal. Leo opened the journal. It was Tang Shen's journal. He took a look at the last page. He started reading. "Hamato's anger has taken over his life. He still fights. It will never end." Leo gave the journal to his father. Splinter told him he could start his own journal. Leo thought that was a great idea.

Back in Mikey's room. Donnie, Raph, Amy, April and Splinter were keeping an eye on him. Mikey looked peaceful. He was lucky to survive. Donnie put his arm around April. April looked at Donnie. She kissed him. Donnie kissed her back. The Next morning, Mikey woke up really worried. He was feeling much better. He ran to the kitchen. Everyone was there. He was worried that the monster killed them. Amy went up to Mikey. "Are you ok" she said. "I was worried that the monster killed you all" said Mikey. Leo walked over to Mikey. Leo hugged his little brother tightly. "We will all be fine" said Leo. "I hope so" said Mikey. "How do you feel" said Donnie. "I feel good" said Mikey. April came over to give Mikey a gift. "Here you go...it's for your birthday" said April. "Thanks" said Mikey. A week in a half later...Mikey's birthday was here and everyone was happy. Mikey unwrapped the gift April gave him. It was a dream catcher that she made. "Thanks April" said Mikey. April kissed Mikey on the cheek. Donnie also gave him a gift. It was a shirt that said "I'm a dad and proud". Mikey thought it was awesome. Leo and Raph gave him a bottle of whiskey. Mikey never drank alcohol before. Mikey liked it anyway. Splinter gave him a gift. It was a new pillow. Mikey liked it a lot. Karai was there with her child. She gave Mikey a give. "It's from me and Leo" said Karai. It was some baby stuff. Amy and Mikey loved it. Amy gave Mikey the last gift. "It is from all of us" said Amy. It was a picture frame with a photo of Amy, Splinter, April and his brothers. "We took the picture yesterday. Mikey had a tear in his eye. "Thank you all...this is my favourite gift" said Mikey. Amy kissed Mikey. "Happy 19th birthday" said Splinter. "Thank you, father" said Mikey.

Splinter gave him a gift. It was some old baby books. Mikey loved them. Donnie came in with a birthday cake shaped like a pizza. It had 19 candles. They all sang happy birthday. Mikey blew out the candles and made a wish. "What did you wish for" asked Raph. "This great birthday" said Mikey. Raph smiled. After that, Raph took Mikey to the kitchen. They were alone. Raph had two glasses full of whiskey. They picked up there glasses. "Are you ready" said Raph. "Yes" said Mikey. "LET'S PARTY" shouted Raph. They both chugged down there glasses. Mikey and Raph choked. "This is some good stuff" said Mikey. "I know" giggled Raph. Raph took out some vodka. He got some shot glasses. Mikey and Raph held up there glasses full of vodka. "Happy Fucking Birthday, Mikey" shouted Raph. They chugged it down fast. "Fuck...I love the burn" said Mikey. "Fuck yeah" said Raph. Raph then took out some beers. "Fuck yeah...party time" said Mikey. Raph gave Mikey a bottle. Raph made a toast to Mikey. "To Mikey, the craziest fucking part animal alive". "I'm a fucking party animal" said Mikey. They chugged down two bottle of beers. Mikey puked. "Hey, look man. I just vomited" said Mikey. They both just laughed. Mikey and Raph were drunk as hell. Raph took out a joint. Mikey's eyes grew wide. "Here you go Mikey...happy birthday" said Raph. Mikey was getting high. And so was Raph. Mikey choked. "This joint...this joint is awesome...I never had one before...until now" said Mikey. Smoke filled up the room. Mikey blacked out. He woke up in his bed. "Ow. My head...I think I got a hangover" said Mikey. He woke up with Amy and April naked in his bed. "Awesome" said Mikey. Leo was in the room holding a bottle of wine. "That party...kicked ass" said Leo. "Hey Leo...I just had sex with Amy and April" said Mikey. "Awesome" said Leo as he took a sip of his bottle of wine.

Amy and April woke up. "Holy fucking shit...April...what are you doing here" said Amy. "I don't know" said April. Raph walked in the room with some pictures from last night. There was a picture of Mikey having sex with Amy and April. There was a picture of Leo kissing Donnie. There was a picture of Amy making out with April. There was a picture of Raph smoking weed with Donnie. There was also a picture of Raph eating a pizza box covered in vodka. Donnie walked in and looked at the pictures. "Holy shit...Leo kissed me on the lips" said Donnie. Donnie was holding a picture. The picture was of him having sex with April. "That was one crazy night" said Mikey.

Mikey looked tired. He had a picture of him grabbing Amy and April's boobs. He looked at the picture. "Nice" said Mikey. " Amy. Did you drink last night" said Mikey. "No...things just went out of control" said Amy. Mikey smiled. Donnie looked a bit drunk still. Mikey made everyone some coffee. Leo burned his tongue. "That's hotter than April wearing a blue bikini" said Leo. Everyone looked at him. "I said too much" said Leo. "Wait... You think I'm hot when I wear my blue bikini" said April. Leo didn't answer. "That was some crazy shit last night" said Raph. "Your telling me" said April. Mikey laughed. Mikey had a really bad headache. Amy didn't feel too well. She was worried about the baby. April took her for an ultrasound. Mikey was worried too. Leo suddenly felt like he was going to vomit. He puked all over the floor. Raph had to clean it up. Splinter walked in the room. He looked angry. Raph, Leo and Mikey looked worried. "Have you been drinking" said Splinter. "Yes" said Leo. "You should be ashamed of your selfs, you are ninjas...not bartenders" shouted Splinter. Leo realised he shouldn't have drank that much alcohol. Splinter then went to his dojo and slammed the door. Leo got a beer from the fridge and chugged it down. Leo didn't care anymore. He just wanted to get drunk.

Mikey was worried about the baby. 2 hours later, Amy and April came back with another picture of the baby. "Our baby is healthy and doing well" said Amy. Mikey was so happy. April was very happy too. "The doctor also said that my diet was perfect" said Amy. Mikey smiled. April looked at Leo. He looked frustrated. He was just sitting there chugging down beers. April was worried about Leo. It's not like Leo to be drinking a lot of alcohol. Raph was sitting there with spike. He was drinking a bottle of vodka. He looked like he was about to cry. "What's wrong guys" said April. "Splinter was angry at us for drinking too much" said Raph. Donnie walked into the room with an ice pack on his head. "Fucking hangovers" said Donnie. "Where were you" said Leo. "I was just checking on Magdalene and I was also getting an ice pack" said Donnie. April looked at Donnie. "How is our baby" said April. "She's sleeping" said Donnie. April smiled. "Hey, where is Karai" said Raph. "She's on a trip to England to meet an old friend of hers" said Leo.

Amy is now 21 weeks pregnant, she has been having weird cravings for bread and ice cream or apples and cookies. Mikey thought it was funny. Leo has been worried about Karai. She could get caught by the shredder. Raph has been panicking about Mikey becoming a dad.

Mikey took a look at some more pictures from last night. There was a picture of Donnie trying to eat Leo. There was one of Raph eating glass. Mikey thought them pictures were funny. But there was one picture that made Mikey sad. It was April kissing a guy in a hockey mask. It was casey jones. Mikey showed April the picture. She explained that she was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. "What shall I do with the picture" said Mikey. "Burn it...it's just a kiss anyway. Me and Donnie now have a beautiful baby girl and happy. I don't need casey jones" said April. Mikey got his zippo lighted and burned it. If Donnie found out, he would kill him. He would be heart broken. Mikey felt sad. But April was drunk when that happened. He doesn't know what to think. Them suddenly, Donnie walked in. "Hey Donnie" said Mikey. Donnie was holding Magdalene. "Hi Mikey" said Donnie. "Hey April, do you know where Magdalene's bottle is" said Donnie. "In her pink draw" said April. Donnie walked off. Back in the kitchen, Leo was just depressed. He just didn't know how to feel. He was happy about Mikey becoming a dad but he is sad for letting splinter down. April came in to comfort him. "So, you think I'm hot in a blue bikini" said April. Leo didn't react. "Are you ok" said April. "I'm just sad that I let master splinter down" said Leo. April felt bad. "He just needs some time" said April. Leo looked her in her beautiful blue eyes. "What do you mean" said Leo. "You should give him some time alone. Give him some space. He's probably just stressed" said April. "Your right, April" said Leo. April gave Leo a hug. Leo kissed her on her cheek but in a friendly way. Leo stood up. "Your a good friend, April" said Leo. April smiled. Leo remembered the journal he was supposed to write. Leo starting writing. "Dear journal, today I had some troubles with master splinter. April told me that I should give him some space". Leo thought he should have a break.

Back in Mikey's room. Amy and Mikey were talking about baby names. They just didn't know what do call him. They thought Ryan was a shit name. Then suddenly, Amy grunted in pain. She held her stomach tightly. "are you ok" said Mikey. "I think the baby is kicking" said Amy. The baby started moving and kicking. Mikey got Raph, Leo, Donnie and April to come over. Amy put Donnie's hand on her stomach. Donnie had a tear in his eyes. Then Raph put his hand on Amy's stomach. Raph smiled. "Congrats, man" said Raph. "Thanks, dude" said Mikey. April was so happy for Mikey. She hugged Mikey. "I'm so happy for you" said April. "Thanks" said Mikey. Leo didn't come over. Mikey tried to make him. Leo was just depressed. Amy came over to Leo. "How do you feel" said Amy. "Like a thousand fucking needles stabbing at my heart. I just wanna fucking die" said Leo. Amy hugged Leo. "You'll be fine" said Amy. April walked into the room. "I thought you were fine" said April. He didn't answer. April looked at Leo. He was just really sad. Leo got up and went to his room. He started writing more of his journal. "Dear journal, I wish I was dead" that's all he wrote. Leo thought it would be best to take a walk in the sewer. 6 hours later, he came back. He was covering up his chest. Everyone was worried about him. "Where were you, dude" said Raph. He didn't answer. Raph took his hand away from his chest. There was a huge slash. He had blood in his mouth. He fainted. Raph started to panic. Donnie put him on the operating table. Donnie operated for 7 hours. Leo woke up. "What happend" said Leo. "We don't know. You came back with a huge cut on your chest" said Amy. "It was the shredder. He's back" said Leo. Everyone's eyes grew. "Oh shit" said April.

Splinter got angry. He started throwing things. Mikey got really pissed. More pissed than Raph. It was getting late, So Mikey and Amy went to bed. Mikey tried to stay awake. But he just fell asleep. He dreamed of the monster again. The monster killed him and his brothers. Then the shredder killed Amy. Mikey woke up. Amy looked worried. Mikey took his weapons and went up to the surface. The city was dark and cold. As not a lot of people were awake. He thought he would go and see a movie. He went to see the new wolverine movie. He thought it kicked ass. No one was there. He snuck in to see it. Then a group of thugs broke in. He kicked there asses. Mikey took the chain of his nunchuck and strangle one of the thugs with it. Mikey ran back to his home. Amy was awake. "Holy shit. Are you ok" said Mikey. "I'm just worried about you" said Amy. "I'll be fine" said Mikey. He took a can of soda out of the fridge. "I'm worried about the baby" said Mikey. "The baby is fine" said Amy. Mikey smiled. "You look beautiful" said Mikey. She dyed her hair black. Amy kissed Mikey. The baby started moving again. Mikey put his hand up to Amy's stomach. Amy smiled. "I love you" said Mikey. "I love you, too" said Amy. Mikey kissed Amy. Mikey took a look at the ultrasound photos. It looked like the baby was half mutant turtle, half human. Just like magdalene. Amy wasn't worried. She thought it was kinda cute. She was happy. They still had no idea what to name him. Mikey couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Mikey even set up a bed for Amy to give birth on. And also Donnie was making a homemade ultrasound machine.

Amy couldn't wait for the baby to be born. She was a little worried about that the birth will be very painful. But it was going to be worth it. It was getting later and later. They had to go to sleep. Mikey just passed out and Amy just went to sleep slowly. She dreamed of Mikey and the new baby. She was happy. Mikey dreamed of a huge monster ripping of his penis. Mikey dreams of some really fucked up shit. The next morning, Donnie tested the ultrasound machine. It worked. He was really happy that it worked. Donnie got Amy and tested it on her. You could see the baby. Donnie cried a little. "Congrats, your baby is healthy. Your around 5 months pregnant" said Donnie. "Thank you, Donnie" said Amy as she kissed him on his cheek. Amy walked into the kitchen where Leo was having his breakfast. "Hi Leo" said Amy. "Hi" said Leo. Mikey came running into the room. "Sooo...did the machine work" said Mikey. "Yes. It worked really well" said Amy. Mikey hugged Amy. He was so happy. He couldn't believe it. The machine actually work, they both thanked Donnie. Donnie smiled. Mikey gave Donnie a slice of pizza as a gift for making the ultrasound machine. They where all happy, except for Leonardo. He was still in pain. April and Raph spent most of there time helping Leo. Leaving Donnie to look after Magdalene. Mikey spent some time with Magdalene also. Mikey thought it was a little hard. But he enjoyed it. 2 hours later, Leo started worrying about Karai. Then suddenly, an earthquake started. Everyone looked up the the surface. It was a huge monster...again. Mikey, Donnie and Raph got there weapons and went up to the surface. The monster was more bigger than last time. The monster was destroying the city. There was nothing they can do. Until, an unlikely hero came to help the turtles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was...Casey Jones! Mikey's eyes grew. Mikey was thinking "oh crap...if he says anything about April and him kissing... Donnie would kill him". "Hey turtles...how's it hanging" said Casey. Mikey felt like he wanted to sucker punch him. "That party we had the other night was EPIC" said Casey. Mikey couldn't take it no more. "FUCK OFF YOU DUMB PEICE OF SHIT...WHY DON'T YOU GO IN A HOLE AND DIE...YOUR SCUM, BITCH...WHY DON'T YOU GET A FUCKING LIFE AND STOP FUCKING US OFF WITH YOUR SHITTY FIGHTING MOVES...WE ARE NINJAS, YOU ARE SCUM...FUCK YOU, BITCH" shouted Mikey. Casey laughed. He took his hockey stick and bashed Mikey around the head with it. He hit Mikey so hard that his hockey stick snapped in two. Mikey was laying on the floor. There was blood everywhere. Raph took Mikey back to the lair. Donnie was with Casey. Mikey groaned in pain. Amy and April came running to him. "HOLY SHIT...IS HE OK" said Amy. Raph didn't know what to say. Mikey wasn't really moving. He was just groaning. Amy tilted his head up. There was blood all over his head. Amy started to cry. She was shocked. They took off his bandana, arm and knee pads. They laid him down. Donnie came rushing down. There was a piece of a hockey stick stuck in his head. They had to operate. The operation took 5 hours. They gave him some water. He opened his eyes. Raph hugged Mikey lightly. Donnie came to see if he was ok. Donnie had Mikey's teddy in his hands. "Hey buddy, here...I got you your teddy" Donnie said lightly. Mikey took his teddy. Mikey smiled. April came to check on him too. She had some oatmeal for him. "Hi Mikey...I got you some oatmeal" said April. "Thanks" said Mikey. Mikey didn't really like oatmeal that much...but he was very hungry. Amy came to give him some tea. "Hey...I got you a warm drink" said Amy. "Thank you all" said Mikey. "Hey guys... How long was I on the operating table for" said Mikey. " you were on it for 5 hours" said April. Casey came down to see Mikey...until he kissed April on this lips...again. "Hey babe" said Casey. Donnie looked heartbroken. April looked heartbroken. Mikey took one of Raph's sai and tried to get Casey. "Come on jolly green giant...you suck. I fucked April when we had that party. I also tried to rape Amy" said Casey. He was pissing him off. April looked like she was going to cry. Donnie was getting very angry. Amy and April didn't know what to do. "My girlfriend is pregnant and you try to have sex with her" said Mikey while clenching his teeth. "Oh...she's pregnant. I thought she was just fucking fat" said Casey. Mikey dropped the sai. Then Donnie came rushing to Casey with his bo staff. He bashed Casey in the chest. Casey dropped to the floor. Donnie looked down at Casey. "If You dare fuck with my family again, I will fuck you up...dick...I have a daughter and I'm married to April...so...fuck you...and also Mikey is going to be a dad" shouted Donnie. Donnie was heartbroken. He trusted April. He loved her. Mikey explained that April was drunk. Donnie forgave her. They both kissed. They were a great family again. Mikey was heartbroken. Casey tried to sex with Amy! Mikey loves her still. At least they didn't have sex.

Amy really really loves Mikey. She wouldn't let Casey do such a thing. "Hey Amy...why do you love me" said Mikey. She looked at Mikey. "Because your cute, funny, you have soft skin for a turtle, your talented and just plain adorable...I love you" said Amy. Mikey hugged Amy. "I love you" said Mikey. Casey came to see Amy. He said "sorry" to her and Mikey. Mikey just punched him in the face. Casey started to have a nose bleed. He took of his mask. Mikey had broken his nose. Casey had a chip at the back of his neck. Donnie took it off. It was kraang tech. It was controlling his mind. Casey didn't mean to attack Mikey. It was the kraang. Casey tried to explain. Mikey believed him. He hugged Casey. Casey gave Mikey a pat on the back. He said "sorry" to everyone. Casey also explained that the monster was from Dimension X. Donnie had a feeling that the monster was from Dimension X. Mikey started to panic. "Oh fuck, we are all gonna die" shouted Mikey. Amy doesn't know what dimension X is. Mikey told her that "dimension X is a bad place. It's full of aliens, creatures and what not". Amy was worried. She just felt scared. She looked at Mikey and said "I wish I never met you. I don't want to be in the middle of an alien attack. Fuck that. I don't even want to be with you. You have bad nightmares. Your immature. Your very lazy and you mostly waste your time partying. I want my old life back. I'm sick of you and your friends. I don't want to have a baby. I'm only 18. Fuck you, Mikey" said Amy. Amy opened the sewer lid and left. Mikey was heartbroken. Amy walked out on him. Mikey didn't move from where he was standing. He just gave up on life. He gave up on hope. He just gave up on...his self. Mikey started crying lightly. He missed Amy. He loved her. He trusted her. But most importantly... He was worried about her. She can't raise a baby by herself. Mikey went back to the surface to look for her. It was dark and it was raining. He saw Amy going into a deli. He ran to her. She did not see him. Mikey shouted "AMY". Amy didn't hear him. Mikey had tears in his eyes. He continued to shout "AMY". Mikey tripped over a sewer lid. He was on his knee's. He started to cry. He couldn't stay out of the sewer for long. He had to go back. When he got back Raph was holding a towel. Raph put the towel over him. "Don't worry about her" said Raph. Mikey felt sick. He was stressed and cold. He was soaking wet. Mikey laid on his bed. Donnie sat next to him with Magdalene. "I'm so sorry, Mikey. I know how you feel. I just don't know what to say. She left you. I'm sad too" said Donnie. "I feel broken. I'm not just sad...I'm heartbroken. I...I loved her. She loved me. This must feel like the time when April was in love with Leo" said Mikey. "What" said Donnie. "Never mind" said Mikey. Donnie was getting really tired. He took his sleeping pills and fell asleep right next to Mikey. April walked in to check on Donnie and Mikey. She took Magdalene and put her in her crib. Mikey was dreaming about Amy. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He saw her with a different guy. He saw the baby. It was fully human. Mikey woke up. He went to the surface. It was very late and dark. He went from roof to roof looking for her. Mikey went back to the deli. She was still there. The deli didn't close until 3:00 am. She wasn't eating. She was just sitting there. Until, he saw a guy walk threw the door. He sat with Amy. They kissed. The guy looked about 18. Mikey's eyes grew wider. He started throwing things. He was so angry and upset. He secretly went down the roof and went near the deli. He listened to there conversation. "Why do you want me back" said the guy. "Because I'm pregnant and the baby needs a dad" said Amy.

The guy agreed to be the dad. Mikey got really angry. He went near the window and smashed the glass. Everyone screamed. Amy looked at Mikey. His hand was all cut up and covered in blood from the broken glass. The deli keeper started screaming. He tried to phone the cops. Mikey ran off. He went back home. April was worried about him. When he got back, April was there with Donnie and Leo. Donnie put a bandage on his cut. Then Mikey woke up. It was a dream with in a dream. Kinda like inception. He was still worried about Amy. He went back to the surface. It was morning. He couldn't see Amy. He looked everywhere. He was incognito. He saw Amy walking past him. Amy looked at him. She didn't know it was him. Mikey followed her. Amy looked at him. She walked up to him. "What do you want. I don't have any money. I have no where to live. I have no friends or family" said Amy. Mikey didn't answer. He softly put his hand on her arm. Amy punched him in the face. His hat fell off. Amy looked down at him. He put his hat on and ran off. He didn't know what to do. At least she wasn't with someone else. He went to a public toilet. Even though Splinter told him not to 4 years ago. He went into the disabled one. He looked into the mirror. He took off his hat and moved his jacket away from his face. He had a nose bleed. He got some toilet paper and put it on his nose. He looked around the toilet. "Splinter was right...the toilets here are dirty as fuck" he said to himself. He didn't lock the door. Amy walked in. She did not look at him. She just went to the toilet. "What are you doing here" Mikey said in a deep voice. "Oh...I'm sorry... I didn't know it was being used" said Amy. Mikey ran out of he toilet. He left his hat there. Mikey lightly bumped into Amy. Amy took her knife and stabbed him in the arm. He screamed. She didn't know who it was. His jacket reaveled his face. Amy looked shocked. Mikey ran to a dark alley way. His arm was bleeding badly. He took off his bandana. He got a bandage and put it around his cut. Amy was running to him. He went down into the sewers before Amy came to him. When he got back into the sewers. April and Donnie were there. "Holy crap" said Donnie as he looked at Mikey's cut open arm. April got the first aid kit. They stitched up the huge bloody cut on his arm. "Who cut you" said April. "It was...Amy" said Mikey. Donnie was worried about Amy. It is very out of character of her to do that. Even worse... She knows where they live. Casey jones walked in the room. "Hey guys" said Casey. Casey wouldn't leave. He had no where to go. Mikey told him to piss off. Casey just walked off. Then, The sewer lid went up. It was Amy. Amy came down to say "Sorry". She snapped at Mikey because she was worried. She didn't mean what she said. She hugged Mikey and his Brothers. She still loved Mikey.

Amy is now 22 weeks pregnant. Leo has found some of his old baby toys. He gave it to Amy as a gift. Amy loved it. It was a set of wooden building blocks.

Mikey came walking in to see Amy. "Hey Amy... I looked at the ultra sound photos... It's a Girl" said Mikey. Amy took a look. She wanted to do another ultra sound just to double check. Donnie turned on the machine. They looked closer. It was a GIRL. Mikey was really happy. Amy was happy too. They got everyone in the kitchen to tell everyone about the news. "Hey everyone... IT'S A GIRL" said Mikey. Everyone was happy.

"What are you gonna name it" said Raph. Amy looked at Mikey. They still didn't know. Amy groaned. The baby was kicking... Again. She sat down. She was fine. She felt fine. Mikey was worried for a second. Donnie remembered when April was pregnant with Magdalene. He had a tears in his eyes. Mikey is becoming more mature.

Later that night, Mikey and Amy talked in bed. "My arm still hurts... A lot" said Mikey. "I'm so sorry for stabbing you... I didn't know it was you... I needed to defend myself. I'm alone and pregnant... I had no choice" said Amy. Mikey smiled. "Ok... I forgive you... Hey, what are some good girl names" said Mikey. Amy smiled. "I like the names Mesa and Mei... Or Mia... Or Oka... I also like Emiko" said Amy. Mikey chuckled. "I like the names Emiko, Mia and Oka but I don't like Mei and Mei... They sound like cheap sushi brands" said Mikey. Amy laughed. Mikey kissed Amy. "Goodnight" said Mikey. "Goodnight" said Amy. Back in Donnie's room. Magdalene was fast asleep. April was wearing her black bra and panties. Donnie liked them. Donnie wrapped his arms around April's waist. Her body was warm and smooth. "How did you know that I love your black bra... Not your yellow one" whispered Donnie. "How did you know that I love your cologne" said April. Donnie kissed April. "I love you" said April. "I love you too" said Donnie. "Do you want to... You know... Magdalene is asleep" said Donnie. "If I didn't I won't be wearing this" said April. Donnie went on top of April. April took of her bra and panties. April kissed Donnie. Donnie put his penis in April's vagina. Donnie kissed April. 10 minutes later, Donnie was laying next to April. They were both sweating. "That was awesome... The last time we done that feels like years" said Donnie. April laughed.

Raph couldn't get to sleep. He went out of the lair to smoke. He also thought it would be best to take a walk. He walked for 2 minutes. Then he stumbled across a shadow. "You know smoking is bad for your health" said The shadow. It sounded like a girl. "So... I don't care" said Raph. "I do" said The shadow. Then, the shadow revealed who it was. It was... Mona Lisa. His cigarette fell out of his mouth. His eyes were big. "HOLY FUCK... MONA LISA... WHERE DID YOU GO..." Said Raph. "I was captured by a brain in a robot" she said. "The kraang" Raph said to himself. Mona kissed him. Raph cried. "I missed you" sobbed Raph. Mona put her arms around Raph. "I missed you more" sobbed Mona. They missed each other. They were both so happy to be with each other again. Back in Mikey's room... Mikey was having a nightmare... It was of the kraang attacking the lair and killing Amy and his family. He woke up with sweat all over his body. He checked on Amy. He also checked on Donnie and April. He saw them doing sex games. Then he checked on Raph. He was shocked to see that Mona Lisa was back with Raph. They were watching the movie The Rock Of Ages. Then he just went back to his room to sleep.

The next morning, Everyone was shocked that Mona Lisa was back. She had scars on her body from fighting the foot clan. She also had traveled to dimension x by using a portal she found at Baxter's lab.

Donnie was very shocked because he thought she was killed by The Shredder. But they were all happy that she was ok. Mona didn't know who Amy was. Amy introduced herself. Amy told her about her life. Mona was interested. Instantly they became good friends. Donnie and April then went back into there room. Mikey followed them. He walked into there room. Donnie and April looked at him. "I saw what you were DOING last night" said Mikey in a soft voice. They looked a little ashamed. "There is nothing to be ashamed of" said Mikey. April looked at Donnie. "Mikey's right... It's just sex... He had it before" said April. "It is natural" said Donnie. They both kissed. April took off her shirt. "Ok... I'm in here... I'm gonna leave before a fucking puke everywhere" said Mikey. Mikey went to check on Amy. Amy was sitting on a chair. "Hey Amy... Why were you in a deli a couple of days ago" said Mikey. "I had to get out of the rain... I was also hungry" said Amy. Mikey smiled. "Did you have a boyfriend when you were in school" said Mikey. "No" said Amy. Mikey chuckled. "Why" said Mikey. "Because... My dad left me and my mom was captured by a man... I live in a apartment with some of my friends. Then I got fired from my part time job... My friends left me... My apartment burned down...I never thought about having a boyfriend" said Amy. "Also... Why do you not want to have a baby" said Mikey. "I do... I really do" said Amy. Mikey kissed Amy. "Also boys didn't find me pretty" Amy finished off. "We'll, your the prettiest girl I've ever met" Mikey said in a calm voice.

Back in Raphael's room... Raph told Mona about the time he tried to kill himself. Mona thought that he was very EMO. Raph said "TURTLES CAN'T BE EMO". Mona thought Raph was being funny. Donnie suddenly came into the room to tell Raph something.

"Raph... I think Mona would have to leave... Before you ask why... There is just not a lot of room here and it would cost April more for food, clothing, a bed, a toothbrush and stuff like that. April has too much work as it is. She has to work as a pizza delivery girl and she has to take care of Magdalene..." said Donnie. He just kept blabbering on and on and on until Raph lost it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DONNIE" he shouted. Mona laughed. "You have a wife, Leo has a wife, Mikey has a girlfriend... How the fuck did he get a fucking girlfriend... Let me have a girlfriend". Donnie laughed. He thought Rachael's speech was laughable. Donnie walked off laughing. Mona thought "what a dick". Raph thought "wow... He laughed... Adam Sandler movies don't make him laugh but my speech did?! Wow".

Back in Mikey's room... Mikey was talking to Amy about the baby. Mikey was worried about the baby's appearance... Like it being a monster or something. When Amy was a little worried about child birth. She thinks it is going to be painful. Then suddenly, Mikey got a phone call. He picked up the phone. "Join the motherfucker and we shall beat kick ass" said some kid being stupid. He slammed down the phone. "Who was that" said Amy. "I... I have no idea" Mikey stuttered. Mikey thought it was Casey. So he went to check on Casey. When Mikey got to his room and opened the door. He saw a horrible site.


	7. Chapter 7

Casey was covered in blood. His stomach had a bloody hole in it. He saw a dead kraang on the floor. "Casey!" Screamed Mikey. He kneeled down at Casey. He picked up his back. "Mikey" coughed Casey. He was cold and pale. He had blood coming out of his mouth.

"A kraang came out my chest like in alien. I killed the kraang cause it tried to bite me" said Casey. He was struggling to breath. "Don't die on me Casey" sobbed Mikey. Mikey got everyone to help. Raph was extremly sad. "Casey... Please don't die" sobbed Raph. Donnie put him in the operating table. They operated for 1 hour. Everyone was waiting to here how it was. Donnie came out with tears running down his face. His hands were covered in blood. "So... How did it go" sobbed Raph. Donnie shook his head. "I'm sorry... It was just too late" sobbed Donnie. April run crying to Donnie. Donnie hugged her. A tear came out of his right eye. "I'll miss him too, April" said Donnie.

Everyone was depressed. Even splinter. Amy was sad too. She didn't really know him that much. "Wait... How did the kraang get inside his body" said Mikey.

"We'll... When the kraang captured him... They must have injected him with an egg cell" said Donnie. Mikey was confused. He never understood science.

In Mikey's room. Amy was just sitting there thinking about the baby.

Amy is now 24 weeks pregnant. That's about 6 months! So only 3-4 months left until the baby is born. Amy is still a little bit sad about Casey. But she is very happy about that she is 24 weeks pregnant. Mikey is happy but nervous. They still have not got a name for the baby. And it's almost Amy's birthday! Mikey knows what to get her. Donnie and Mikey are secretly planning the wedding.

Mikey came in the room to see Amy. "Um... Amy... I got something to tell you... It's very bad... I'm ashamed about it" stuttered Mikey. "Listen. You can tell me anything" said Amy. "We'll, on my birthday... I had sex with April" said Mikey. Amy was in shock.

"WHAT. you had sex with another girl. I'm carrying our child and you just have sex with April" shouted Amy. "I'm sorry. I was drunk as fuck. I still had sex with you. I still love you. I don't even love April. Only as a friend" said Mikey. Amy didn't know what to say.

Amy had to forgive him. He was drunk. But a part of her said "he slept with April... I'm carrying our baby... I can't forgive him". Mikey was going to cry. Amy didn't know what to do. She still loves him. But he had sex with APRIL. Mikey got his disguise and went up to the surface to cool off. It was a cold, freezing, snowy day. Mikey loved snow but he didn't feel like playing in it today. He was too depressed. He used to be such a fun, happy, wild part animal. Now as he is growing up... He needs to learn how to control his wildness. He walked into a Pizza Hut to get some pizza for his family. He ordered two large pepperoni pizza, donuts and a large bottle of coke.

He went back down into the sewers. His brothers where just watching Family Guy. April and Amy were talking. Mona was meditating with splinter. Mikey called everyone for pizza. April came up to me and repeatedly punch me in my face. She started kicking me. Amy was in shock. Donnie tried to stop her. But April just pushed him out of the way. Mikey fell to the ground. April kicked me a few more time. Then she stopped. Mikey had a black eye, cuts and a bloody lip. He spat out some blood. He looked up at April. "You bitch" groaned Mikey. April started on him again. Raph stopped her. "Why did you do that... This is not like you to be harming me" groaned Mikey. April had tears in her eyes. She picked him up and hugged him. " I'm... I'm sorry... I've been holding in my anger for some time now. I had to let it out" sobbed April. She took him to the bathroom to give him first aid. Mikey sat on a chair. April out the first aid kit.

"You had sex with me... You and I were drunk... I love you as a good friend... Amy was telling me that she still loves you and cares for you but... She just wanted me to talk to you. I didn't mean to hurt you... It's just that you had sex with me... I'm so sorry" said April. Mikey looked at her.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch... I love Amy more then pizza and that's saying something" smiled Mikey. April smiled.

Mikey barged threw the door to get to Amy.

He hugged Amy and said "I'm so sorry for letting you down... We are not just going out with each other, we are a couple! A team. I love you more than pizza. You mean the world to me. without you, I'll never be mature. One day, I want to get married to you. That's how much I love you". Amy smiled.

"I love you... I want to get married to you too. I forgive you" Said Amy. Mikey hugged Amy. Amy kissed Mikey. She felt his smooth shell behind him, Mikey felt her nice, black, smooth, long hair.

Today, a very special day, it was Amy's birthday! Everyone was in the living room, it was all decorated, there was pizza, soda, cake, video games and most importantly... Pizza. There was also music! Amy was having a good time. Amy looked beautiful. Amy was wearing a pink dress that Mikey got her. It wasn't the only thing she got from Mikey, Mikey handed over a tiny little box, she thanked Mikey. Amy unwrapped the orange wrapping paper to reveal a back box, Amy opened the box, when she looked inside, she was so happy. It was a beautiful silver necklace, Mikey put it around Amy's neck, Amy loved it. Amy gave Mikey a kiss.

Donnie got her a lot of Magdalene's old baby clothes, she loved them, they were in good condition.

April got her some make up and baby stuff.

Leo got her some chocolates.

Raph got her a chocolate scented candle

And

Splinter got her a blanket for the baby. She loved all of her gifts. The time was 11:00 pm. Mikey and Amy were watching TV while everyone else was partying. Mikey needed sometime with his girlfriend. Amy snuggled up with Mikey.

"Happy birthday, Amy... I love you. But, your day is not over yet" smiled Mikey. Mikey got Amy and the rest of his family up to the surface with him. There went on the roof of a big building. They had coffee and snacks. Then, beautiful fireworks went shooting into the beautiful night sky. Mikey kissed Amy. Mikey went on his knees and held a ring.

"Amy, you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Your smart, funny and just awesome. Your carrying our child. I think we are ready to that our relationship to the next level. Will you marry me?" Said Mikey

Amy had tears in her eyes. "Yes, Mikey... I will marry you" smiled Amy. Amy hugged Mikey. Mikey cried a little. They were so happy. Everyone clapped. April cried tears of joy. Mikey put the ring on Amy's finger. The ring look great. It was just as beautiful as Amy. She loved the ring. She couldn't wait for the wedding. Donnie, April, Leo and Mikey planned it all. In a couple more days. Mikey and Amy will be married. Mikey and Amy were so excited. They had the wedding all planned out.


End file.
